This invention relates generally to the field of postal revenue protection, and, more particularly, to printing and reading of machine-verifiable postage indicia.
It has been proposed to provide postage stamp printing devices that may be used by postal patrons to print their own postage stamps. However, it is an important consideration that counterfeiting of such postage stamps be deterred. Accordingly, apparatus and methods for printing and inspecting machine-verifiable postage stamps are provided.